Tunaroa Moeaitu
Tunaroa Moeaitu is a tribute belonging to Tehblakdeath and Tehblakdeath's Aether tier. He previously was a part of Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier. Please do not use him without permission. Information Name: Tunaroa Moeaitu District: 4 Gender: Male Age: 18 Occupation: Biotics Harvester Ultimate: Tunaroa is the Ultimate Reclaimer, due to him reclaiming his honour from drug abuse. Alignment: Lawful Good, due to being a good person. Personality: Tunaroa is a man with a fierce caring for people he's been able to learn to trust. Nothing comes before his sister, at least to him. He wants to be able to have a world where he can trust people, and people can trust him. He knows that by being open, letting his past come out, and being a little bit vulnerable, he can make people able to warm up to him. Backstory: Tunaroa Moeaitu comes from a rich, historic lineage of South Pacific natives, who name their children at the age of 5, when their personalities have been more or less revealed. As it was, Tunaroa was a charmer from an early age, and was thus named after their mythology. Tunaroa has generally been good, keeping safe, doing well with his job, and keeping well with his friends. When Tunaroa was 14, he was in the change room, getting ready for his theatrics class, when he comes across a needle filled with a strange substance. He picks it up when he hears someone shuffling behind him. The next thing he knows, he's on the floor with a needle in his arm. He feels..strange, almost happy. He soon becomes addicted to the substance. He became slightly estranged from his family, his addiction to heroin too strong. Fortunately, three years later, he managed to pull himself away from it after trying to mug someone for his fixings. He was arrested, sentenced to a year in jail, and ended up spending eight months on the sentence. He would be reaped into the games that same year. Height: 6'3 Weight: 167 pounds. Weapons: Tunaroa utilizes the standard setup for his occupation, a harpoon and net set. However, due to the similarities, he may use a spear as an alternative. Strengths: Tunaroa has incredible accuracy and identification skills. Weaknesses: Tunaroa has a weakness of being far too trusting. If you use that to your advantage, he will be able to get easily betrayed by you, and won't offer any defensive attacks until he realizes you truly mean bad. Fears: Tunaroa has a deep fear of losing people he's grown to love and cherish over the course of the games. Interview Angle: Tunaroa will use his same "people person" strategy of being open and a little bit vulnerable. Alliance: Tunaroa is a Career until he feels that he has a good chance to split off, or until they start to try killing people he likes. Token: Tunaroa has no token. Mentor Advice: Being too trusting will get you killed. Watch yourself out there, Te Tuna. Terminology Tunaroa's name come from the South Pacific Islands mythology of Te Tuna, otherwise known as Tunaroa, a monster in the form of an eel. Tunaroa (the mythological beast) is rumoured to have seduced a girl named Ina Moe-Aitu and then ordered her to cut off his head. Unlike most of the Aegisbane tier, Tunaroa was created with no song in mind. Trivia *Tunaroa's model is Carter Williams, most notable for Survivor: Philippines. *Tunaroa has a backstory and personality inspired somewhat by Vytas Baskaukas. *Like all of my Career District tributes, Tunaroa has lots of similarities with another Career District character. In his case, he is extremely closely tied with his little sister, Ina Moeaitu. Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:18 year olds Category:District 4